


You Bring Me Peace , Sing Me To Sleep.

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nearly 3am and Dan can't stop thinking about all of his work for tomorrow Phil is fast asleep next to him.<br/>fluffy cuddly phan</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bring Me Peace , Sing Me To Sleep.

It’s nearly 3am and Dan can't stop thinking about all of his work for tomorrow Phil is fast asleep next to him.

fuck this" Dan mumbles as he gets out of Phils bed tears welling in his eyes.

Mmf Dan" Phil grumbles, his arms around Dans waist, pulling him back down onto the bed.

“Phil, let me go, ” Dan says, his voice cracking.

Phil immediately shoots up suddenly wide awake. “Hey Dan why are you crying, what's wrong babe? Phil says, wrapping an arm around Dan and wiping away his tears.

“I c-can't sleep, my head hurts, I just want to sleep m so stressed I have so much shit to do, won't be able to get it all done I-" Phil cuts him off.

“Dan, baby the work isn't a problem you know we split that, alright?" Phil says softly, trying to comfort his boyfriend rubbing his hand up and down Dans back soothingly.

Dan sniffles still trying to catch his breath from his mini freak out.

“Phil” Dan croaks

“Come closer I know you like your space in bed, but I think it'll help yeah, Dan?” Dan wipes his eyes with his hand and scoots closer to Phil, kissing him on the cheek.

Phil pulls him impossibly closer. ”I love you so much i don't like it when you're upset, makes me sad”

Phil softly pecks Dans forehead. “I sorry” Dan whispers.

“No, no need to apologize, it's alright, I just want to make you feel better” Dan takes a deep breath finally calming down, his head on Phils chest.

“What were you gonna do when you got up earlier?” Phil gently asks.

“Edit a video” Dan mumbles looking up at Phil.

“Bear, you said you had a headache and that you were exhausted”

“I still do and i still am” Dan softly mumbles.

“You can't overwork yourself Dan”

Dan opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts up. “I love you Phil” Dan says, trying to avoid the long talk they, would have later about Dan exhausting himself.

“I love you too,get some sleep alright, it should help your headache, oh and have you checked the drawer for some Advil?”

“i checked hours ago theres nothing”

“I'll go to the store early to get you some alright?, get some sleep now” Phil lazily strokes Dans arm up and down.

“Mhm” Dan mumbles ,closing his eyes snuggling into Phils chest.

"Phil?” Dan asks

"Yeah?"

“Could you sing to me, maybe?”

“Of course, hows toxic sound?” Dan giggles a smile stretching across his face for the first time that night.

“Phiiil” Dan whines

“What? I happen to think the lullaby version of toxic is a massive hit” Dan continues giggling hiding his face in Phils chest.

“No, sing Never Be Alone, sounds nice with your voice”  
Phil giggles, giving into Dan.

“Alright”

 

I promise that one day i’ll be around  
I’ll keep you safe , I'll keep you sound  
Right now its pretty crazy and i dont know how to slow it down  
Hey  
I know there are some things we need to talk about   
And i can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now  
Take a piece of my heart and make it all your own.   
So when we are apart   
You'll never be alone, You'll never be alone.

 

Phil finishes and Dans sleeping peacefully on his chest.  
“Good night beautiful, ” he murmurs pressing a kiss to his hair before falling asleep himself.


End file.
